


Open Conversation

by zhgyin (feihart)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, I thought this was funny, i'm posting this here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 16:32:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7180412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feihart/pseuds/zhgyin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe it would have been less awkward if Yixing hadn't been there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble I wrote for my friend in 2013. Damn, that's three years ago. /shy monkey emoji
> 
> Crossposted from AFF

ALL I'M SAYING is that we should try different positions," Jongin insisted, chewing on his cold fries. He glanced at his girlfriend Jingyi who was sitting across from him through his bangs, waiting for her to shoot down the idea.

Yixing, who has resting his head in his arms, perked up, deciding to listen to their conversation.

Jingyi pursed her lips and thought for a moment before answering, "Nah, I think we should stick to the usual routine."

She was looking down at her textbooks, so she missed Jongin's scowl. "But if we do that, it gets boring. Don't you think?"

"No," Jingyi said flatly. "Look, it's easier for the both of us if we don't try to be superheroes and change how we do things. Besides, you're good at _this_ routine."

Jongin didn't like the way she emphasized that last part. " _This_ routine?" he repeated. "Is there something wrong with my other performances?"

Jingyi looked up and said softly, "No, of course not. You're extremely experienced―"

"Then why do you keep rejecting my ideas? It's not like I'm suggesting we do it upside down."

Yixing almost choked on the water he was drinking. Jingyi and Jongin both looked at him, the latter annoyed by his sudden interjection. Yixing waved his hand dismissively to signal he was fine.

Jingyi turned back to her boyfriend. "I don't mean to sound harsh, I just don't want the routine changed."

"But it'd be more fun if we did. Y'know, more energizing. It could..." Jongin looked up, searching for the way to phrase what he meant. "Last longer. But mostly be more memorable."

"I don't need our time to last longer, and it's memorable as it is."

"Babe," Jongin started to protest, but Jingyi reached over to place her small hand on his frantic one.

"I know you really want your way, but when we get into that room tonight, let's just do it once, OK? And then we'll see if we should make any changes."

Jongin opened his mouth to tell her they didn't need to, that it was just a suggestion, but then he caught Yixing's distraught expression. "What?"

"It's just," Yixing stammered, his face turning a nice shade of pink. "I mean, you guys are really open about this stuff..."

The three of them stared at each other for a long moment before Jingyi drawled suspiciously, "Yeah."

But Jongin knew he'd meant something else. He snapped, "Ballet! We're talking about ballet."

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I think I'm funny. Tell me what you thought! :D


End file.
